Everything Back But You
by Shadow Ice Maiden
Summary: Sasuke, the chicken butt haired ninja himself, is back in town and everybody just... welcomes him back. Everyone that is, except Sakura. She's pissed at him and is not so ready to forgive. contains language and suggested stuff. Not bad though. R


SIM: So, another Naruto fic… fun… hope you enjoy. It's not as happy carefree good stuff as the other one but I think I'll end it happily… maybe…

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Naruto or any of the characters/themes and I don't own Everything Back but You by Avril Lavigne… so yeah, don't sue me, I'm broke TT

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sakura Haruno, our favorite pink haired Kunoichi, was treating a patient with a broken arm when she sensed an all too familiar chakra entering the village. She froze. _No, it can't be! He wouldn't have the guts to show up here after everything he's done… would he? _She thought. Deciding to check for herself, she motioned one of her assistants forward and told him to take over, before turning and bolting to the entrance of the village. After a few seconds of running, she came to the bench where that jerk left her all those years ago. And there he was, waltzing right back in, without a weapon in hand or anywhere else that she could see. All he had was a pack just like the day he left. This pissed her off to no end.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned with as much venom in her voice as she could manage. Her glare could probably freeze anyone solid, given they weren't already a human ice cube.

"Well, this is my home village. Can't I come visit every once in a while?" Sasuke Uchiha asked sarcastically.

"Not when you betray it to go work for the village's main enemy to try to take over it and kill everyone in it all for the sake of your revenge." Sakura retorted.

"Ouch, I can see you're mad. Don't worry, I'm not attacking. Orochimaru and Itachi are dead. I've already spoken to Tsunade and an escort of ANBU are probably going to show up any second." The Uchiha replied with a sigh. Sakura didn't let up her glare. Then, right on cue, five members of the ANBU dark ops surrounded the chicken butt haired boy. With them were three well known faces.

"Sasuke Uchiha, long time no see." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"It's about time you got here Sasuke!" The hyperactive blonde ninja shouted. By this time, Sakura was twitching her eyes out. _Why didn't they tell me about this? _

"I see you've gotten here before us, Sakura. Don't worry, he's ok." Tsunade told her apprentice.

"How'd you get here so fast? You didn't know he was coming." Kakashi asked.

"I sensed his chakra when I was at the hospital." Sakura muttered, still glaring at Sasuke. The boys just winced and thanked whatever deities they knew that they weren't Sasuke right now.

"Come on Uchiha, we're going back to my office." Tsunade sighed, unfazed by her apprentices anger towards the traitor.

"Just two questions, sensei. Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Sakura asked quietly, trying as hard as she could to control her anger.

"We knew you'd throw a fit." Her sensei replied bluntly, "What's your other question?"

"Will you forgive me in advance for something I'm about to do?" she didn't give the Hokage time to answer. All at once she bolted forward and punched the Uchiha so hard it made her fingers crack. He flew back at least twenty yards before he hit the ground and rolled a few more feet. Naruto was just looking at her wide-eyed while her two senseis sighed and scratched their heads.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that." Sasuke groaned as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Sakura just muttered something under her breath before turning and walking back to the hospital.

"Dude, I'd suggest you not provoke her for a while. She's not a little fan girl anymore." Naruto advised his 'friend'.

"Yeah, I noticed." Sasuke replied, rubbing his cheek.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Still brooding, Sakura trudged up the steps to her small one bedroom apartment. Wedged between the door and the frame was a cream colored envelope addressed to her. She opened it and immediately started glaring daggers at it as if it could change the words on the small paper.

_You're Invited!_

_Tomorrow at six, the village hidden in the leaves is hosting a Welcome Home party for Sasuke Uchiha who has killed two of our village's greatest foes. He has willingly returned and has accepted punishment and obtained a valuable scroll. Appearance by all rookie nine members is mandatory. THAT MEANS YOU SAKURA! We'll see you tomorrow at Hokage Tower. _

_Sincerely, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. _

_I am going to kill whoever thought this up. _She thought to herself. Mandatory appearance. That was definitely someone trying to get back at her for something. She just knew it. Sighing, she opened the door to her apartment and collapsed on her bed. A few hours of hanging with her friends (who will be pestering her to talk with Sasuke the entire time) and avoiding everyone else… this is going to be fun.

-At the party-

Sakura entered the party with a scowl at the 'Welcome Home Sasuke' banner that was hung up in the doorway. She immediately took a seat at the bar. She figured she'd have a drink or two, make sure Tsunade saw her, and then get out of there as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for her, fate did not like her right now.

"Hey billboard brow!!!" Ino called, shoving her way through the crowed with Hinata and Tenten behind her, "It's about time you got here. We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, sorry. It's been a rough couple of days." And then Tsunade came on to the little stage that they'd set up with a microphone.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" She exclaimed, "Here's the guest of honor, our very own Sasuke Uchiha, and after he says a few words we have Karaoke and cake for some reason…" she trailed off before shrugging and handing the microphone to the Uchiha.

Sakura's entire disposition changed as soon as she caught sight of him. She clutched her drink so hard her knuckles turned white and Ino was slightly afraid she was going to break the glass. He said a few words about how glad he was to be back and how he left so he could get revenge, not because he wanted to, blah blah blah. It was all bull shit in Sakura's opinion. He stepped off stage and Sakura told her friends she was going home. Unfortunately, someone probably guessed she didn't want to stay and locked all of the doors. Groaning, she trudged back to the bar and ordered another drink.

"You here alone?" a voice she knew all too well asked from behind her. Cursing her bad luck, she slowly turned around to see the person she wanted least to see right then standing there with that goddamned smirk of his.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura asked, thoroughly irritated. She wanted nothing more than to go outside and kick the living crap out of something, but no; she was stuck here with the jerk that she hated most at the moment.

"Well, you could let me buy you a drink." He suggested. She merely rolled her eyes.

"I'm all set." She replied, holding up her beer.

"Sakura, you know I didn't want to leave, right?" Sasuke asked in a pleading voice that made Sakura want to throw up.

"Oh really? It was kind of hard to tell when you tried to kill everyone who came after you." Sakura retorted sarcastically. This made Sasuke sigh and order a beer.

"You're still as annoying as ever." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned with flames in her eyes, ready to pummel him. Naruto, who was spying on them with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade, and basically everyone else they knew, winced. _Bad move Sasuke, what'd I tell you about provoking her?_ He thought to himself.

"You're annoying." He repeated. Sakura, being the impulsive person she is, stood up and poured her entire beer on him before walking away in some random direction.

"Sasuke, could you try to use a little more tact than that?" Ino asked, irritated that Sasuke once again screwed up.

"Yeah Sasuke, if you want her to forgive you, you have to actually attempt to be nice, just for a few minutes. I know it's hard for you, but you won't get anywhere if you keep pissing her off." Naruto advised, throwing a towel at him to wipe off the beer.

-With Sakura-

She was mad. No, mad didn't even begin to cover it. She was infuriated, enraged, furious, and just all around pissed off. She sat in a corner, watching Gai and Lee (the only two who weren't spying on her earlier) singing some weird song on the karaoke machine. That's when she got a brilliant idea. I fail proof way to let out her anger, tell Sasuke exactly how she felt, and probably get out of this party early all in a little over three minutes. She rushed up to Tsunade.

"Sakura? What are you doing up here?" the Hokage asked.

"I want to sing a song." Sakura replied. Tsunade looked at her skeptically.

"Alright, you're the only other person on the list so you're up as soon as tweedle dee and tweedle dumb get off the stage (no offense meant against Lee or… Lee. I love him but he's fun to make fun of.)

"Great." It was then that the two green spandex clad men passed out and were dragged off the stage.

"Alright Sakura, I guess you're up." Tsunade said. Sakura just walked up to the microphone that was placed in its stand. The spotlight fell on her and everyone turned their heads towards her with questioning expressions. The music started and she started to sing.

_Today was the worst day I went through hell_

_I wish I could remove it from my mind_

_Two months away from you but I couldn't tell_

_I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

_The post card that you wrote with the stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume_

_And it didn't smell like you_

_There is no way you can get around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E' _

_You left without me _

_And now you're somewhere out there_

_With a bitch, slut, psycho babe_

_I hate you, why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

_My friends tried to tell me all along_

_That you weren't the right one for me_

_My friends tried to tell me to be strong_

_I bet you didn't think that I would see_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With the stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it _

_I wanna see you cry_

_Like I did a thousand times_

_Now you're losing me, you're losing me now_

_Because you wrote _

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E' _

_You left without me _

_And now you're somewhere out there_

_With a bitch, slut, psycho babe_

_I hate you, why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With the stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it _

_It smelled like cheap perfume_

_And it didnt smell like you_

_There is no way you can get around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E' _

_You left without me _

_And now you're somewhere out there_

_With a bitch, slut, psycho babe_

_I hate you, why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E' _

_You left without me _

_Everything back but you_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E' _

_You left without me _

_Everything back but you_

She finished with a smirk at everyone's surprised faces. They were so not expecting that. Stepping off the stage she passed a red faced Ino next to Tenten and Hinata who both had expressions of pure shock. Naruto groaned and Kakashi and Tsunade both hit themselves in the forehead. Sasuke just remained steel faced as usual. She walked right up to the door and pushed it open. Who cares about the lock… or the hinges? She'd pay for it later and she knew it, but if she didn't get out of there soon, she was going to go insane. Not that she wasn't already insane enough.

**What the heck are you doing? Are you crazy?**

_Hmm, let's see. I'm currently having an argument with my alternate personality. What part of that sounds sane to you?_

**Enough with the attitude. You know what I mean.**

_What's your point?_

**You still like him.**

_No, I hate him. He's a bastard that chose revenge over people who cared about him. I. HATE. HIM!_

**No, you're pissed at him. There's a difference. **

_-Sigh- I so do not want to argue with you right now. I need to go break apart some large solid inanimate object into teeny tiny pieces. Then it'll be up for negotiation. _

**Fine, but this is far from over. **

It was then that she noticed someone was following her. She slowed and eventually made it to her old training ground before turning and facing the object of her anger.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked. _He's not large, solid, or inanimate, but I wouldn't mind breaking him into tiny pieces. _She thought to herself.

"I know you're mad. I'm not stupid. And I know I'm the one you're mad at." He stated.

"Oh wow, and I was trying so hard to hide it. However did you notice?" she replied sarcastically.

"There you go with the sarcasm again. Since when are you so cynical?"

"Oh I don't know, it may have started when a certain someone knocked me out and left me on a **freakin' bench** before trying to kill one of my best friends, betraying the village, and breaking all of his bonds, so that he could go train under a goddamned gay snake in order to get revenge on his older brother when he had people who cared about him and wanted him to live right here. And all of this happened after I poured out my heart out to this person who then called me annoying and left me with a cryptic 'thank you' on a **BENCH**! You know, anything could have happened to me on that bench? I could have been killed, raped, kidnapped, or anything, not that you would have cared. The only thing you ever cared about was yourself." She finished with a glare at him. He winced and backed up a step.

"Ok, I deserved that, but in all honesty, I'll be the first to admit that that was the worst decision I've ever made." He replied, "I was a stupid immature kid who wanted something and didn't think about the consequences. I wanted what I wanted and I was willing to give up anything to do get it. I realize now how foolish that was and I wish I could change that. I know I had people here who cared about me and those were the people who I missed most. And I didn't realize the thing about the bench until we got to the sound and then it was too late to do something about it. So sorry about that. I'm not asking for forgiveness now, but please understand that your last statement wasn't true. I cared about you and Naruto and Kakashi, I was just too stupid and stubborn to realize it until I lost you." Sasuke finished and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sakura started. _I can't believe I'm doing this… _"I have a proposition for you. We spar and whoever wins gets whatever they want from the other person."

"Are you sure about that? I did defeat Itachi and Orochimaru." Sasuke questioned.

"Oh can it, are you in or not?"

"Alright, if you're sure." He sunk into a fighting stance and she followed suit. Then, all at once they charged at each other. She had already slipped on her gloves and punched the ground so it shattered into little pieces. She then got behind him and aimed a punch for his side, but he dodged it in midair and disappeared.

"You've gotten better Sakura. Tsunade's been teaching you well."

The fight continued in this way until eventually Sasuke had Sakura pinned. How this happened, I have no clue and needless to say, she wasn't happy about it.

"Alright, you win. What do you want?" Sakura asked irately.

"Hmm, let's see. I want the truth. Do you, Sakura Haruno, still love me like you said you did the night I left?" Sakura groaned and hit her head against the ground beneath her that she was still pinned to. _Of all the things he could have asked of me, why'd he have to ask that? _

"I'm waiting." She could hear the smirk and sense of triumph along with a little… was that fear? He was afraid she wouldn't still love him! Oh so cute. She was going to have fun with this.

"Hmm, that's a tough one. No, I don't think I do." She replied with a smile as she shook her head. She could see the flicker of hurt and disappointment on his face. She giggled a little before she could stop herself.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"Your face. You're actually disappointed that I'm not a fan girl anymore?" Sakura giggled again.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked if I still loved you like I did on the night you left. I don't. Back then I was selfish and stupid and I liked you because you were cute and strong. When you left, I started thinking about why it was that I liked you so much. In all honesty, I found a thousand things I liked about you, but none of them were really reasons for me to love you. But I think in the end I found that I loved you because of something I found on the inside; something that was buried beneath all of your icy exterior and lack of communication skills. It's true that I don't love you like I did then, but I'd still do what I said I would. I know before I said I hated you, but really, I was just royally pissed. As much as I hate to admit it and I wish it wasn't true, I will always love you Sasuke. And trust me, it really annoys me sometimes." She explained.

"Thanks Sakura, I feel so much better now." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Che, now who's being sarcastic? And you should feel better, I don't hate you."

"So, when you say you'd still do what you said you would, that would imply that you would do anything to make me happy and achieve my goals, correct?"

"Erm, yes, but haven't you already gotten your revenge?"

"Yes, but I had another goal."

"Hmm…"

_Flashback _

"_I don't know about dreams, but I do have certain goals that I'd like to accomplish. One is to restore my clan and the other is to destroy a certain person." _

_End Flashback_

Sakura blushed as she thought about what that could mean. She heard Sasuke chuckle above her, because he was still pinning her down.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hmm…" she repeated. She leaned up and captured his lips with her own.

"I'll take that as a yes." He concluded. She smiled up at him.

"You really haven't changed though. Just as cocky as you always were." With that she disappeared from under him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly, "That was uncalled for!"

"Oh, relax tough guy, I'd just rather continue this somewhere where we're not being spied on." She stated before throwing six kunai at six bushes at the edge of the training area, making seventeen or so shadows jump out from behind them. Yes, they had the entire rookie 9, Gai's team, plus the senseis, and Tsunade watching them.

"Oh, come on Sakura, we just wanted to make sure you didn't kill Sasuke on his second night back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's ok, but I'm still gonna pound you tomorrow." Sakura replied.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we're going back to my apartment so we can finish up what we started here." She whispered back.

"Ooooh, right… let's go." Sasuke replied with an extremely mischievous smirk. With that they ran off towards Sakura's apartment, leaving behind seventeen extremely confused ninja.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

SIM: Wow that was random and a bit fluffy. Cool though, I like it.

Sasuke: I liked that ending.

SIM:-gasp- Sasuke actually said something constructive and complementary! It's a miracle! –Has heart attack-

Sakura: I think you killed her…

Sasuke: -shrugs and smirks at Sakura-

Sakura: What's that look for Sasuke? –Is nervous-

Sasuke: -Chases Sakura-

Sakura: Eep!

Naruto: -sigh- Leave a review


End file.
